


"You Don't Have to Wear it, if You Don't Want"

by LiviKate



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Chad, Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiviKate/pseuds/LiviKate
Summary: Ryan gives Chad a special gift before his first leading performance at Juilliard.





	

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it.”

Ryan could not even count the amount of times he had said that to Chad in the almost year and a half they’d been together. Every hat, every bedazzled pair of jeans, every thousand-dollar belt, every fabulous pastel. Every Christmas, every birthday, and sometimes for just no reason, Ryan would buy him something, spending hundreds of dollars, and then give it to Chad in a professional wrapped package. It was always high quality, always very Ryan, and almost never something Chad wanted to wear. Ryan had gotten better, buying cashmere in neutrals instead of fuchsia, or Italian leather without the jeweled belt buckle. As the months went on and the presents continued despite Chad’s protests, they got better, and though Ryan always said the words, Chad had less and less reason to heed them.

And now, in the studio apartment he shares with Kelsi, sitting on his couch, a small, black box in Chad’s hands, Ryan was saying them again.

“It’s your first performance in a lead role at Julliard, and _you_ bought _me_ a present?” he joked, laughingly.

He opened it and stared at the object inside. The joking smile slid of his face.

Ryan started to fidget. It’d been a minute already, and Chad still hadn’t said anything.

“You don’t have to wear it, if you don’t want,” he said again, palms getting damp with nerves. “I thought that it might be something we both like. But it’s okay if you don’t.”

“Ryan,” he cut in. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Yes?”

Chad looked up, still looking a little flabbergasted, his hands shaking a little around the box.

“You’re giving me this, right before you leave for the theater? Seriously?”

“I thought it would be fun,” he said smiling sheepishly. “Spontaneous, you know?”

“Ryan,” Chad said with a deadpan expression, picking the object up out of the box. “It’s a butt plug. Butt plugs are not spontaneous.”

“Me giving you one is spontaneous,” he reasoned, smiling at the way Chad was trying terrible hard _not_ to smile.

“You want me to wear it?” he asked, looking at the purple, glittery silicon in his hand.

“Only if _you_ want to wear it,” Ryan qualified. “But yeah. I think it would be really hot, for me to be on stage and know that you’re sitting in the audience wearing a plug for me.” His hand curled high around Chad’s thigh. “And then dinner afterwards, with my family, watching you try not to sweat while thinking about me being inside you.”

“You’re a kinky little fucker,” Chad said, still staring at the plug, but sounding a little breathless, running his fingers across its smooth surface.

“You knew that,” Ryan said, sliding closer on the couch, plastering himself against his boyfriend’s side, lipping at his ear. “Will you wear it for me?”

Chad shuddered against him, tilting his head back and groaning, and Ryan knew he had him. He slid his mouth over his neck, biting and sucking lightly, swinging a leg over to straddle his lap. He curled his fingers into his partner’s hair and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Chad’s hands gripped him strongly and Ryan would never get tired of the way his hands felt on him.

“Let me put it in,” Ryan said, standing shakily from his lap and extending a hand. Chad took it, pulling himself to his feet and back into Ryan’s space, kissing him fiercely. Ryan walked them backwards towards his bedroom, untangling himself to shut the door in case Kelsi came home to get anything before the show.

Chad went straight for the bed, shedding his clothes with confidence and grace that years of training his body bred in him. Ryan grabbed the lube and followed him into the messily made bed. He flattened himself over the naked boy in his bed, kissing him again, trailing his hands everywhere. He dragged his mouth down his dark skin, sucking marks that appeared in light purple on his stomach. He dropped his mouth down over his cock, thickening up in the cool air of the apartment, swelling further once Ryan swirled his tongue in the way he knew he liked.

“Yeah, Ry, so good,” Chad mumbled, propped on one elbow to watch, his other hand running through Ryan’s blond hair. He loved feeling his fingers scratch over his scalp and he hummed around him in reward. “Fuck,” Chad bit out, teeth digging into his lip. “Alright, c’mon, put it in me.”

“You sure you don’t want to come first?” Ryan asked, before laving his tongue vulgarly over his head. “Get you all relaxed, I could just slip it right in.”

“No, I want to come with it in me,” Chad said, flipping over and purposefully catching Ryan in his legs as he turned. Ryan laughed as he was knocked over, biting playfully at Chad’s thigh, settling again between his knees, swatting him on his plush ass. He poured lube on his fingers and slipped on in without warning. Goosebumps broke out over his flesh as he jolted. “You couldn’t have warmed it up?”

“You’re the one who’s impatient,” Ryan murmured, mouthing over the swell of his ass.

“You’re the one who has to leave in twenty minutes.”

“Yeah,” Ryan moaned, watching Chad’s hole swallow two of his fingers. “And you’ll be here, stretched out around my plug, fucked full of my come, waiting for hours until you can come watch the show.”

“Oh my god,” Chad groaned, falling down onto his forearms, pushing his ass back on his fingers. “Yes, fucking get inside me.”

“I really don’t have time,” Ryan groaned, regretful, pressing his palm hard against his cock, aching in his jeans.

“Ryan, seriously, you cannot say shit like that and then not follow through,” Chad said, trying to sound serious, but he was out of breath and writhing on his boyfriend’s fingers.

“I need to leave soon, I don’t have time to shower.”

“Babe, you just promised to fuck me full. I need you to,” Chad said, pressing his face into the blankets as he begged. Ryan loved that he got him there, loved that he could make him beg, even though it still embarrassed him. It took a long time for Ryan to convince him that he was allowed to ask for what he needed.

“You’ll have the plug, you’ll barely miss me,” Ryan said, kissing across his back, nipping as he went.

“Won’t be the same,” Chad whined, rolling his hips, his hungry hole pulling at Ryan’s three long fingers. “The plug will keep me full but it won’t make me sore. C’mon, I need you, Ry, I need your cock.”

Ryan groaned, already feeling on edge, and when he saw Chad’s grin, half hidden by his hair and the blanket, he knew he’d just been played. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t effective.

“Fine, yes, okay,” Ryan said, slipping his fingers out and sliding lube over his cock. “But it’ll be fast.”

“Yes,” Chad hissed, spreading his knees and arching his back, dropping himself into a perfect position for fucking. “Fast, hard, please.”

Ryan lined up and sunk in, burying his cock in one smooth thrust. Chad made a sound, a loud series of meaningless vowels pushed out of his chest, and Ryan smirked for a moment before pulling out and shoving in hard, setting up a brutal rhythm. They were both close, achingly so, and true his word, it was only a matter of minutes before Ryan was folding over Chad, one hand arm wrapped around his chest, his teeth digging into his shoulder, as he emptied inside him. He kissed his skin lazily as he caught his breath, coming back to himself when Chad groaned underneath him, clenching around his softening cock, hips twitching as he searched for friction.

“So good for me,” Ryan mumbled, slipping out and dragging his mouth down the length of his partner’s back as he moved to kneel behind him. “So pretty, baby,” he said, come drunk and loose, using a finger to push some leaking come back into Chad’s dark, shinning hole. “You a little sore?” he asked, playing with his rim, slightly puffy from the brutal treatment.

“Please, Ryan,” Chad begged, his voice low and breaking.

“Yeah, babe, I gotchu,” the dancer said, head clearing a little, hands moving more coordinately as his body recovered. “What do you want? Want me to plug you up and finish you off? Tell me what you need.”

“That, yes, that,” Chad said, pushing up hands and knees. Ryan grabbed the plug from the bedding, standing out against the white fabric, glittering and proud. He spread a little more lube over the silicon before sliding it in easily, resting perfectly in the curve of his ass, the long handle fitting snuggly between his cheeks.

“You took it so well,” Ryan said, easing his partner over onto his back. “Feel good?”

“Yeah, yeah really good,” he said, squeezing tight around the cool plastic, getting used to the weight, how his body moved around it.

“Want me to suck you off?” he asked, eyes heavy lidded, as he gazed over his lover, dewy with sweat and leaking onto his belly.

“I want you to kiss me,” Chad said, hands grabbing at him, pulling him down over him. They kissed, Chad eagerly sucking on Ryan’s lip, teeth pushing against the tender flesh, slipping his tongue into his open mouth. Ryan wrapped a hand around him, slick and warm, and let Chad fuck into it with rabbitty jolts of his hips. Ryan bet the plug felt heavy inside him, making each thrust explode in heightened pleasure. When Chad became too overwhelmed, too close to continue leading the kiss, Ryan took over, pushing into his mouth with gentle swells of his tongue, pulling at his lips in leading kisses, swallowing his moans as he came between them.

He kissed Chad through the aftershocks, made all the more intense by the plug inside him, giving him something to clench down on. He slid his lips distractedly over his cheek and down his jaw, tasting the sweat lightly layering his gorgeous, oaken skin.

“You’re going to be late,” Chad finally said, kissing him back before pushing him away. “And now you’re covered in come. So you’ll be extra late.” Ryan laughed and then pretended to pout.

“I’ll get you back for this,” he threatened, and Chad just smiled sleepily at him, watching with fond eyes as he wiped himself off and pulled on some clothes to wear to the theater. “Showtime is in four hours, okay? Set an alarm so you don’t nap through it.”

“I wouldn’t miss your show,” Chad said earnestly as he wiggled underneath the blankets, warm skin nearly glowing against the pale bedclothes.

“I know how you sleep,” Ryan said lovingly, leaning over the bed to press a kiss to his still swollen lips.

“I have a giant plug up my ass. A giant, purple plug. I don’t think I’ll be sleeping very long,” Chad said, as if annoyed, even as he settled into bed, eyes nearly closed already.

“At least I didn’t get you the pink one,” Ryan said, before kissing him one last time and heading for the door. He closed the bedroom door softly behind him and grabbed his show bag off the couch, making sure the remote was still inside. As he left, a love drunk smile on his face, he wondered what Chad would do when he turned the vibrator in the plug on during intermission. Tonight was going to be a great show.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fifth fic for these idiot boys I've written in two weeks. I have a problem. I am ten years late to this fandom and now I can't get enough. Someone please help me.


End file.
